Breaking Point
by VixenSerael21
Summary: InuYasha had been watching her for so long, but lately something has been different. Why can't he get her out of his mind, and what's with the strange dreams? - Oneshot Rated for serious lemons and fluff so please do not read if you are underage. Inu x Kag No flames please!


Breaking Point

He was doing it again. She didn't know, and it was a good thing because he did not want to get 'sat' until his back went out.

There she was, leaning over the fire to stir whatever concoction she was making for dinner, and that skirt left nothing to the imagination. They were pink silk that night, and pink silk looked ridiculously tempting over her perfect apple bottom. Yep, she would 'sit' him good if she knew how hard he was staring, straining to get a better look.

"Okay, guys! Dinner's ready!"

Everyone grabbed a bowl and dug in. InuYasha ate his stew against a tree trunk and Kagome nestled in close to him.

"How do you like it, InuYasha?"

"It's alright. I'm just glad you didn't put any of that spicy stuff in it that burns my tongue."

Smiling, she shook her head and rolled her eyes, "I will do my best not to make anything too spicy for you."

She was always thoughtful like that and it touched him, but like hell he would ever tell her!

It didn't take long for everyone to finish eating and head to bed. Kagome set up her sleeping bag next to him with Shippou by her head, and he leaned his head against the trunk, while Miroku and Sango slept a little closer to the fire.

Doing his best to keep his eyes open, InuYasha felt them droop and finally, he nodded off to sleep.

 _It was the forest, but a forest he'd never seen before. It was filled with beauty, but nothing more beautiful than the girl laying on a bed…in the middle of the forest._

" _This must be a dream."_

 _Dream Kagome lifted up on her elbows and InuYasha could see, all she was wearing, was a white chemise see-through gown._

" _Come to me, InuYasha, I'm waiting for you."_

 _Walking over to the bed, he smirked, "since this is a dream, I'm gonna take full advantage of it."_

 _Leaning down, he captured her lips in a ravenous kiss and forced her to submit to him. She laid her arms down by her side and broke the kiss._

" _Take me, InuYasha. Make me yours. I want to feel your hands on my breasts, your chest against mine, and I want to feel you inside me."_

 _That was all the invitation he needed as he kissed, licked, and sucked every inch of her before filling her. She moaned and urged him on to thrust harder and harder, until both were close to reaching their peak._

" _Oh! Ka-Kagome!"_

"InuYasha! InuYasha, are you alright!?"

He woke up to Kagome shaking him frantically, "what is it?"

"You were moaning and calling my name. Was it a nightmare?"

At that moment, he was having a hard time looking at her with the red tinge he was sporting on his face.

"Yeah, just a stupid nightmare. No need to worry."

As she walked away to help with breakfast, InuYasha wiped the sweat from his brow.

"That was a close one."

The group set out on the road again, and InuYasha decided to walk side by side with Miroku as the girls chatted away in the front. It was the perfect vantage point to see those hips swaying back and forth as she walked, little green skirt flipping up with each tiny bounce of her step. The day was going to be torture for him as images of his dream kept flooding his mind.

Thank God, a large demon popped out of the woods yelling for the jewel shards. Rotating his arm, InuYasha got into stance, tessaiga at the ready.

"Come on, you stupid monkey! Give me your best shot!"

Everything was going as planned, until Kagome came up in front of him.

"It's got a jewel shard of its own! I'll shoot my arrow at its heart!"

He should have been paying attention to the demon. Should have had his sword ready in the 'Wind Scar' position, but instead he was gawking at the ample amount of skin showing from under her skirt that had flipped all the way up from the wind. The demon saw its opportunity to swipe at him and sliced it's jagged claws into Inu's chest.

"Son of a bitch!"

Kagome let her arrow fly, purifying the jewel and destroying the demon. Running over to InuYasha, she frantically worried over him.

"Oh no! InuYasha, are you alright?!"

"Just a scratch."

He tried to get up and hissed through his teeth. Kagome hugged him and stroked his hair lovingly. All he could do was think of how good she felt against him and wrapped his arms around her small waist. Flashes of his dream came back, and he moved his head down to press his lips lightly onto the top of her head as his hands found their way under her shirt, feeling the soft expanse of her back.

Shivering from the sensation of his hot hands on her bare flesh, Kagome lifted her head and stared in surprise at him.

"InuYasha, is everything alright?"

Glancing down at her face, he noticed the tinge of pink on her cheeks and realized what he was doing. Jerking his hands away from her waist, he turned his head.

"Of course, why would you ask a stupid question like that?!"

Kagome felt awkward being on him now as his tone succeeded in putting distance between them.

Sitting up, Kagome stood and brushed herself off, "well, excuse me for worrying about you! If you weren't so hurt right now, I would 'S' word you so hard your back would be out of commission!"

She walked over to Kirara and started petting the twin tail as she addressed Sango.

"Sango, can I use Kirara?"

"Um, of course, but where are you going?"

"I'm going home for a couple of days, but I'll be back before you know it."

Watching her leave on Kirara, InuYasha grumbled to himself and kicked at an imaginary rock on the ground.

"Stupid Kagome, always wanting to go home when things get rough. She would never make it if she had to stay in this time."

Miroku walked over to the hanyou, closed his eyes, and bonked him on the head with his staff.

"What the hell, Miroku?!"

"She only left because of you! We all know how you feel about her so quit treating her so poorly to try and hide your emotions! Grow up, InuYasha!"

Storming off, the monk grabbed Sango's hand as he passed by. The demon slayer blushed as she followed.

"Miroku, what are you doing?"

"I decided to go for a walk and thought you might like to join me before we set up camp for the night."

The two, plus Shippou, left InuYasha by himself and the hanyou felt more alone than ever before. Why _did_ he treat her like that? The truth was, he loved the fact she worried over him.

"I'm such a f***ing idiot."

Kagome sank further into the hot water, trying to make sense of her silver-haired hero's mood changes. First, he eyeballs her when he thinks she's not looking, then he basically calls her stupid for worrying about him.

"That look though. When he would stare at me, he wasn't annoyed. No, he was…staring at my ass. Oh, my goodness! He was checking me out?!"

Kagome her rapid knocks on the door, "Kagome, dear, are you okay in there?"

Embarrassed beyond belief, Kagome called out, "yes ma'am! Everything's fine!"

Her mom walked away and she relaxed, "that was a close one. Last thing I need is for my mom to think she can't trust InuYasha around me."

Getting out, she wrapped a towel around her and walked into her room. Knowing this new development with her hanyou, Kagome thought it would be better if she returned tomorrow. She needed time to figure out how best to handle a horny half-demon.

"Wah! Did I just think that?!"

Shaking her head to get images of a seducing InuYasha out of her mind, she donned her pajamas and went straight to bed.

The campfire was the only light around them. The monk, demon slayer, and Shippou laid on the other side as InuYasha leaned against a tree not far from them. Sighing, he looked up at the moon and frowned. Their group felt wrong without Kagome around.

As he stared into the sky, his vision became blurry and, slowly, he started to close his eyes.

 _It was the same forest as before, he was sure of it, but the bed wasn't there and neither was Kagome. Searching the dream world, he found her taking a dip in a spring. She acted surprised to see him, but gave him a come-hither stare._

 _Stripping, InuYasha jumped into the hot spring and watched her move to the other side._

" _Not yet, Inu. I'm not ready yet."_

 _Smirking, he looked hungrily at her glistening body, "you were more than ready last time."_

 _Gracefully, she came to him and ran her hands up and down her body. It was so agonizingly slow and he licked his lips in anticipation._

" _I have to have you now."_

 _Laughing low in her throat, Kagome held a secret challenge in her eyes._

" _I'll not bend as easy as last time. You'll just have to make me submit."_

 _She turned her back and peered over her shoulder, eyes saying, 'come and get me'. Smirking, he walked up behind her and trapped her between him and a rock wall. Leaning down, he whispered, "submit to me."_

 _Turning around, she faced him with a hungry stare, "make me"._

 _She pretended to hide her breasts and turn from him, but InuYasha slammed her back into the rock and lifted her arms above her head, holding her wrists with one hand. Licking his lips, InuYasha attacked her with a fierce determination as his mouth ravished hers, forcing his tongue in as she pretended to fight back._

 _He left her lips, bruised by their kiss, and trailed his mouth down to her breasts, giving tender attention to each pert nipple and triumphantly eliciting a moan from the girl. He was so ready to be in her that it actually ached!_

" _Submit!"_

 _Giving him a sexy smile, she opened her legs and used the opportunity given by him holding her arms up against the rock, to lift up and wrap her legs around his waist._

" _I want to feel you inside me…I submit."_

 _That was all he needed to hear as he thrust into her, an explosion of sensations caused him to moan into her neck as she spasmed and quivered around him. She was so hot, so tight, and he wanted all of her as he started a slow rhythm, thoroughly enjoying the sounds of pleasure coming from sweet innocent Kagome…well, not so innocent anymore._

" _Kagome."_

 _She lifted her chest up so he could continue his earlier treatment of her breasts as he thrust faster into her, and it wasn't long before he felt her tighten like a vice grip around him. A few more quick thrusts, and he felt his own eruption in a euphoric array of ecstasy._

" _Kagome!"_

He woke with a start and looked around wide-eyed. Thank God, the others hadn't woken up yet. Glancing down, he glared at the evidence of his 'wet' dream and got up to find some water; a bath for him and his pants was in order.

Kagome woke up and looked around, but she wasn't in the Feudal Era, she was tucked away safely in her room. Glancing down at her pillow, she saw the evidence of tears. What a terrible and strange dream; she was an onlooker, not allowed to speak or hear what was said, only watch as InuYasha made love to someone, and it broke her heart.

"Get a hold of yourself, girl! It was just a stupid dream, and InuYasha may have his moments, but he would never be that cruel."

Shaking it off, she got up and made everything ready to go back to her friends, not forgetting some ramen for InuYasha and a little candy for Shippou.

When he got back to camp, Sango and Miroku were already up and starting breakfast. The monk looked up, "oh, InuYasha! Where'd you disappear to so early?"

Crossing his arms, he tried to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"I wanted to take a bath, you got a problem with that, monk?"

Sango stomped over, "I hope you're going to clear that attitude up before Kagome gets back. There's no reason to be so defensive about everything! Cut it out!"

Turning away from them, he keh'd and walked back towards the well. The others knew where he was going and stayed behind to gather up their supplies.

Throwing the huge yellow bag over the stone lip, Kagome hoisted herself up and felt a familiar clawed hand grab her wrist and pull her up the rest of the way.

"Thanks, Inu."

InuYasha settled his hands on her waist and stared into her eyes, a stormy blue which looked on with curiosity. Licking his lips, he moved his gaze down to her parted ones and fought the urge to kiss them. Kagome squinted as she lifted her hand to moved aside his bangs.

"InuYasha, why do you have little flecks of red in your eyes?"

"Huh?"

Letting him go, she fished out a compact mirror from her bag and handed it to him. He peered into the tiny circle of the mirror and his eyes went wide with shock.

"How is this possible? Just, what the hell is going on here? Maybe the flea Myoga can help."

Worried, he was seriously worried about this! Kagome reached for his hand and held it as she gazed into his eyes.

"I'm here, Inu. I'm not going to go anywhere, okay? We will go to Totosai's since Myoga is probably there."

"We?"

"Yes, we. I'm going with you, period."

He wanted to retort, but it would have been futile, he could tell by the look in her eyes.

Nodding, they started walking the little distance to their friends and said that he was going to see Totosai with Kagome. Though they seemed quite confused, they said their goodbyes and InuYasha and Kagome made their way to the sword maker's dwelling.

Silence, complete and utter silence between them. Both were worried about his eye problem, but InuYasha couldn't stop the flashes of his dream from coming back, especially with Kagome so close. She was in a similar position as she kept seeing InuYasha 'enjoying' someone else over and over again, playing like a tortuous 'vine' clip.

"I can't take it anymore!"

Stopping, Kagome faced him, "I had a really bad dream last night, and I need to get my mind off it. Can we please talk about something? Anything?"

Tilting his head to the side, his curiosity was peaked.

"What was your dream about?"

She groaned and slouched, "anything but that topic."

"Okay, …uh…I got nothing."

Finding a spring on their way, Kagome couldn't stop the onslaught of tears. InuYasha, on the other hand, couldn't stop his body's reaction to seeing the spring which looked much like the one from his dream.

"Let's make camp here, Kagome."

She forced a smile as she cringed inside, "sure."

It took a few hours, but eventually they had a nice fire going and some water boiling, ready for InuYasha to put the fish in that he caught at a stream not far away. Stirring, Kagome kept looking over at the trail that the spring was down and InuYasha took the spoon from her.

"Why don't you take a bath in the spring while I finish this. Just yell if you see trouble."

She was going to protest, but thought it best not to, after all, InuYasha was being really nice to her and she didn't want that to end. Grabbing her things, she walked down to the spring and forced all thoughts of that stupid dream from her mind. Undressing, she stepped in and moaned in bliss. This was a big perk about the past, so many natural enjoyments not made by man.

He cooked their dinner and finally had everything done, but Kagome wasn't back yet, so he walked to the spring, more than a little worried about her. As he approached, it was like his dream had come to life, except that her body was even more incredible in real life. She had just come up from the water, hair slicked back, body pale and ethereal as the moon's glow glittered on every supple expanse of skin not submerged in the water. He felt bad watching her; this wasn't dream Kagome and he couldn't just walk out, strip, and ravish her. Life didn't work like that.

She got out and grabbed her towel, drying off before putting some pajamas on, a white tank top and some light blue cotton pants, before making her way back to the campfire.

InuYasha had already gotten back and was making her a bowl when she strolled up to him.

"How was it?"

"Mmmm, divine. Sorry I took so long getting back, but it looks like you made a very delicious dinner for us."

"Keh, cooking's no sweat as long as you have the right ingredients."

Rolling her eyes, she grinned at him and sat down a few inches away.

"I know how you are, so we'll keep your culinary skills a secret from the others."

"My what?"

Rocking into him playfully, she giggled.

"Never mind, Inu."

They ate in peaceful silence, a welcomed changed from the awkwardness before.

Once they were done eating, Kagome got out her sleeping bag and laid down next to InuYasha, who sat Indian-style beside her.

"Hey, InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think your eyes are changing?"

Sighing, he gazed into the roaring flames which seemed to mimic the turmoil raging inside him.

"I'm not really sure, I just know that something doesn't feel right."

"Doesn't feel right how?"

"It's like something was sleeping inside me, and now it's awake. I'm trying to fight against 'urges' I've never had before, and I don't know if I'll win. They're becoming stronger every day."

"If you lose, what is it those urges are wanting you to do?"

How could he tell her? He didn't want her to feel like she couldn't be safe around him.

"The urge to fight everyone I come in contact with. It wants to start pointless fights to see who's stronger, me or my opponent."

"Well that's easy! You'll always be the victor, because you're the hero."

It touched his heart that she thought of him as someone that valiant.

"I wasn't always though. There was a time when I was no better than the rest of them. I stole, lied, cheated, anything I could to survive when everyone wanted me dead. Thankfully, I've never killed a human back then. I can at least be proud of that."

Looking over, he saw the sweet compassion swirling in her eyes and smirked.

"Alright, Kagome. Let's get some sleep, we've got an early day ahead of us."

Before closing her eyes, Kagome said a silent prayer for her dear hanyou and finally fell into a deep sleep.

Watching her slumber, he smiled, not smirked, but genuinely smiled. She just looked so peaceful and so beautiful. Her angelic face was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

 _Why did it not surprise him to see a forest again? Of course, with the forest comes a very naughty version of Kagome. Walking around for a bit, he found her with her back to him in front of a tree._

" _Kagome, what are you doing? Contemplating a new position?"_

 _Turning her head, she sneered at him, "no, I'm mad at you!"_

 _Huh? Walking up to her, he put his hands on her arms and she yanked out of his hold._

" _I said, I'm mad at you!"_

 _Slumping his shoulders, he groaned._

" _Fine! Why are you mad at me?"_

" _Because you took too long getting here!"_

" _Seriously?!"_

" _Yes!"_

 _He was trying to figure out what to do when a thought occurred to him._

" _You know what, no! You aren't allowed to keep me from you, because this is_ _my_ _dream, and if I want you then I'm gonna have you."_

 _Pushing her against the tree, he flipped her around to face him and she slapped him across the face._

 _Smirking, he turned his head to glare at her._

" _You want it rough, we can do it rough."_

 _She stuck her tongue out, childishly, and yelled no. Of course, he didn't miss the glint in her eyes._

" _Your mouth says no, but your body is begging for me."_

 _She fought him so hard you would have thought she really didn't want it, but he was on to her game. Ripping off her shirt, he attacked her chest and felt her knees give way._

" _See! Your body is humming with desire for me. Now, tell me you want me."_

 _Turning her face, flushed from pleasure, away from him, she squeaked out a 'no' so he continued his affections on her breasts as one hand reached down to rip her panties off and delve into her moist warmth._

" _Ah! InuYasha!"_

 _He made a rhythmic pulse with his fingers as they moved inside her. She was on the brink of her orgasm and he moved up to her ear, licking and nibbling it before whispering, "I know you like that. If you cum for me, then you want me, and there will be no stopping me from f***ing you senseless against this tree."_

 _Saying nothing, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and did her best to keep the coil inside from springing loose, but he quickened his movements with those talented fingers and she fell over the edge. Shaking from the force of it, only to feel InuYasha's hardness replace his fingers, filling her to the brim._

" _Ahhhh…"_

 _Holding her legs, he thrust hard and deep, relishing in the moans and whimpers as she finally gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pressed her forcefully down onto him, hissing when her tightness gripped him coming back up. They kept the slower pace as InuYasha made it his mission to see just how deep he could in bed himself in her warmth. It didn't take long for both to reach their climax at the same time and InuYasha crushed her mouth with a heated kiss as he spilled into her, the walls holding onto him so tight that she couldn't release him, of course he didn't want to be out of her just yet._

 _This kiss they shared was unlike the ones before. There was still passion, but there was also something deeper and it shook him to his core._

" _Kagome, I-I think I…"_

 _She put her finger to his lips and shook her head, "don't you dare confess in a dream. That's just as bad as someone bombing a wedding proposal. Make it special and say it to 'real life' me."_

 _Gazing into her eyes, his eyes brows raised as she looked down in surprise._

" _Again already?"_

 _InuYasha nibbled her neck, "I blame it on the kiss."_

 _He began thrusting into her again when everything went dark._

Opening his eyes, he didn't even bother to looked down as he got up and made his way to the spring. If every dream could be like that one, he didn't mind waking up to a mess. Thankfully, Kagome was still sound asleep and he wouldn't be long.

Waking from another bad dream, she wiped the tears from her eyes. Why couldn't she ever speak?! Why make her watch InuYasha have so much enjoyment with someone else?! Why cause her so much pain?!

In an attempt to get her mind off it, she started making breakfast and saw InuYasha walking up with his hair damp. Guess he took a bath, but there was an odd expression on his face… satisfaction, maybe?

"Good morning, Inu."

"Morning, hey something smells good."

Smiling, she opened the cup of ramen and handed it to him.

"Why not have your favorite food for breakfast? You just have one life to live."

Eyeing her, he could still see the streaks on her face from tears.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

Jerking her head up, she rubbed her face, trying to get the evidence off.

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

Rolling his eyes, he crossed his arms, "you think I can't tell, when something's wrong, by now? Give me a break, Kagome. Tell me what's got you upset."

Glaring at the grass, Kagome did her best to keep a new line of tears from forming.

"Just another stupid dream is all. I just can't figure out why I'm having them every night."

"Well, what's happening in your dreams?"

Eyes wide, she stared at him with a bright blush adorning her cheeks, and gulped.

"It's too embarrassing to say."

"Kagome, it's just me and I won't tell anyone, I promise."

If only that was her concern, but she wasn't sure how he would react to her dreaming about something like that with him. Here goes nothing.

"You are…making love to some girl while I'm being made to watch. I can't hear or speak, and you can't see me."

What the hell?! All InuYasha could do is stare in disbelief, but he had to be sure.

"Where was I in the first dream you had?"

Tilting her head, she looked at him funny and answered.

"In a forest, but they've all been in a forest. Of course, the first one was the most unbelievable, I mean, having a bed in a forest can only be a dream thing."

Time stopped, birds quit chirping, voices were silent, and all InuYasha could hear was the hard thumping of his heart against his chest. How could it be possible? Kagome watched him and 'dream Kagome' every time they'd been together! He didn't think of it as cheating, or even feel guilty before, but knowing real life Kagome could see everything…it felt like he betrayed her!

Taking her hands in his, he looked deeply into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome."

Shaking her head, she grinned.

"What are you apologizing for? It's just stupid dreams. It didn't really happen so don't worry, they'll stop eventually."

Her grin slid downwards to a frown as he stared intently at her.

"InuYasha?"

He furrowed his brow and embraced her, catching her completely off guard.

"Kagome, please…forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"What are you saying? I'm so confused right now."

Pulling away enough to look at her, he held her shoulders and made sure he had her attention.

"Those dreams you keep having, I'm having them too."

"You are?!"

"Yes, but I'm not an onlooker, I'm the one experiencing it."

Gasping, Kagome's hand came up to her open mouth as her eyes squinted and a new set of tears rushed down her face.

"How, how could you, InuYasha? How could you dream of being with some girl like that?"

She was hurt, it was laced in every word and every syllable she spoke.

"Kagome, it wasn't just some girl… it was you."

Now that, she did not expect, neither did she think her eyes could get any wider but she was mistaken.

"The girl on the bed was me?"

"Yes."

"And in the spring?"

"Yes."

"Against the tree?"

"What do you think?"

There was sarcasm in that last answer, but instead of being hurt, now she just felt very shy.

"I wonder what's going to happen now that I know? Do you think they'll stop or change?"

"I don't really know, but you are taking this really well."

"Probably because I thought it was another woman, so finding out it's me is a relief."

"I knew you were strange, but I think you have exceeded my expectations."

"Um, thank you?"

"So, why aren't you upset that I was dreaming about making love to you? You saw! I was...uh…really going at it hard sometimes. You watched it! Knowing it was you I was doing that to doesn't even spark a little anger in you?"

"Nope."

Standing up, he paced the ground, "well, why not?"

Standing up, she walked over to the nearest tree, thinking of how he took her against a tree in his dream, and languidly leaned against it, arms down with palms flat on the bark.

"I suppose it's because I always hoped, when I was ready, that we would eventually come to that point."

He watched her movements, listened to her words, and saw the subtle gestures like softly rubbing one leg against the other, pushing her chest out just a little, constantly rubbing the bark with her fingers, but the tell for him was the way she bit and wet her bottom lip as she looked at him through her lashes.

Taking a deep breath in, InuYasha walked over to her as his heart pounded incessantly loud in his ears. Something about the moment made him lose sight of reality and feel that he was back in his dreams. Standing close to her, he noticed her hands came up to press on his chest in an attempt to stop his movements, but he wasn't having that.

"Come on, Kagome. Don't play coy with me now."

"InuYasha, please. I'm not ready for this."

Chuckling, he stared with hungry eyes, "that's what you always say before finally giving in."

Finding a small space on her right side, she ducked through and escaped. She ran and ran, sure that he could easily catch her, but hoping his senses would return before that happened.

InuYasha scented the air and smirked, "what makes her think I won't get her?"

Stopping for air, Kagome stiffened as she heard deep laughter coming from behind her. Looking back, there was a humanoid demon dressed in a luxurious aqua blue Kimono, staring his glowing purple eyes at her over the fan he was holding.

"What would a virgin beauty, such as yourself, be doing in the forest all alone?"

"I'm not alone! My companion has just gone a little…crazy, so I ran from him."

"Crazy how?"

This demon was creeping her out, and she didn't really want to give him any information on her or InuYasha.

"Why do you want to know?"

Closing the fan, he smiled mischievously at her.

"Because I can make him sane again."

"You can?"

"Yes. It's quite simple, but I have one condition."

"There's always a catch with your kind. Can't ever do anything out of the goodness of your heart, can you?"

"Goodness has to exist there first, and you should never expect to get something for nothing."

"What's your condition?"

"It's quite simple really, you become mine to do with as I please."

"What?! No! I'm not something you can just buy!"

The demon took one long slender finger and tilted her head up by the chin.

"Did you think I wouldn't see your gift? It practically glows from within you. I want the ability to see jewel shards, and that can be accomplished with you by my side."

Jerking her face from him, she turned her back.

"I've already promised to stay by InuYasha's side, so no can do."

"I suppose you want him to force himself on you then."

Turning to him, she glared, "InuYasha would never do that."

The demon laughed, "you, silly girl! He won't be able to stop himself. Your friend has the mark of someone cursed, and my guess is that your troubles are because of it."

"What mark? I haven't seen a mark on him."

"It's more of a spiritual marking, to corrupt his soul…to break him really."

"To break him?"

"Yes, and by the look of those eyes, he doesn't have much time left before the curse has completed its mission."

She noticed his attention was somewhere behind her and turned around to see InuYasha, but the red specks had grown considerably.

"InuYasha, please don't come any closer."

This pretending to be scared and innocent thing was getting old. Looking down, he sucked in through his teeth as he imagined gripping those round hips as he thrust into her.

"I'm tired of the games, Kagome. Just give in so we can start the fun."

"Wait! Tell me, InuYasha, was there ever anyone else in your dreams or was it always just you and I?"

"It was always just us. I'd be damned if anyone else saw your perfect naked body."

Blushing ten shades darker than her natural creamy complexion, Kagome cleared her throat.

"Then look behind me."

Peering over, he was surprised to see a strange looking demon guy smiling at them. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

"So, I'm not in my dream?"

"No InuYasha. I'm the real Kagome, so the scared and innocent reactions are also real."

How could he be so weak?! Oh no! Would he have taken her forcibly? He just thought dream Kagome was playing another weird game.

Slumping to the ground, InuYasha turned his head away from her, too ashamed of his actions to even look at her.

"I-I'm sorry, Kagome. I would never hurt you."

Tears streamed down her face and she walked over and embraced him from behind. She felt him tense up, but held him even tighter until he finally relaxed and moved his hand up to lightly grip her arm.

"Hey, demon?"

The demon, who had started to walk away, turned back around, "yes?"

"Is there a way to break this curse?"

Smiling lecherously, he waved the fan, "other than me breaking it for you, there is one other way."

InuYasha looked up, "how?"

The demon wiggled his eyebrows, "for you two to give in to your emotions. To finally mate, of course."

Before they could ask him anything else, he disappeared, and both girl and hanyou were left with very awkward situations running through their minds.

"So, he could break it?"

Kagome let him go and moved to sit in front of him, "yeah, but there is a price for his help."

"What?"

"Me."

"No, that bastard can't have you."

"I know that, but it did sound good to get the curse off you."

Standing up, InuYaha brushed off his Hakama and reached for her hand.

"Come on, Kagome. The sooner we get to Totosai's, the sooner we can get this curse thing handled."

"Right."

She took his hand and stood up, but felt reluctant to let go. Turning around, InuYasha looked concerned, "are you okay?"

"InuYasha, who do you think is doing this to us?"

Sneering up at the sky, he narrowed his eyes.

"I can only think of one individual… Naraku."

Shaking her head, Kagome felt so confused, "but how is he able to affect your dreams? And why would they be about you and me?"

"I'm not sure, but first is Totosai for this eye thing, and then back to Kaeda's. Who knows, maybe she'll have some advice to help us."

Getting on InuYasha's back, she held him close and prayed for everything to be fixed, without her having to pimp herself out to a handsome mischievous demon.

It only took a couple of hours before they reached Totosai's bone dwelling. As they entered, InuYasha hid Kagome behind his back as a rogue flame barely missed them.

"Hey, old man! Watch where you're aiming that!"

The old swordsmith closed his mouth, stopping the flames before blowing them out onto the steel in his hand.

"Sorry InuYasha. When you came in, it startled me and I lifted my head up in mid-blow. Now, what can I do for you?"

Sitting Indian-style, InuYasha crossed his arms and waited for Kagome to sit next to him before speaking.

"I want to know if the Tessaiga is still keeping my demon blood in check."

Totosai nodded his head, "alright then, let's take a look."

Pulling out his sword, InuYasha waited with baited breath, "well?"

"Other than the fact that you're being too rough on it, everything else is same as usual."

Huffing, InuYasha stood up and walked over to him, "then explain this to me?"

The old demon stared at the half-demon's eyes with wide unabashed curiosity.

"Fascinating."

Kagome held her hands together in front of her, "please, Totosai, can you tell us what's going on?"

"I wish I could my dear, but I've never seen this before. Tell me, has anything happened since you started noticing the change?"

There was an awkward silence, and Kagome could tell InuYasha wouldn't say anything about the dreams. Great, leave the dirty work to her.

"We've been having strange dreams where he's involved and I'm the onlooker."

Looking back and forth between them, Totosai nodded his head, "I see, and what happens in these dreams?"

Kagome leaned forward slightly, "you don't really need to know that, do you?"

Giving her a quizzical look, he just nodded his head, "Yes, my dear, I do. How else am I going to figure out if there is a link between the two?"

Sitting back down, InuYasha sighed, "fine. There's no point in hiding it. I've been having…sexual dreams about Kagome."

Of all the things the old demon thought, that wasn't on the list. He stared open mouthed at them for a second, before he regained his composure.

"I see, it sounds like your demon is wanting to claim it's mate."

Gulping, InuYasha took a deep breath, "what can I do to stop it? I almost hurt Kagome today because of this!"

Closing his eyes, Totosai shook his head solemnly, "either you mate, or you lose your human soul to your demon blood. I think what's happening with your eyes is a warning of what's to come if you don't handle this."

Kagome listened with a faint blush adorning her cheeks, "so, if it turned out that someone was trying to curse him with these dreams and we broke the curse, would it stop?"

The old demon hung his head, "I'm afraid not. Curse or no curse, those dreams have awakened another side to his demon nature, and once the urge to find it's mate is there, you cannot stop it."

InuYasha was being entirely too quiet for anyone's liking, and Kagome rested a hand on his shoulder. Shrugging it off, he stood with his head down and bangs covering his eyes.

"I need to know one thing, old man. Is there a chance that I could hurt Kagome if the mating thing doesn't happen?"

Slowly nodding his head, Totosai truly felt bad for the hanyou, "I'm afraid that is a very likely outcome, if you do not give in to your nature."

"What if I wasn't around her? Would it at least keep the change stopped for now?"

"It's possible, but I can't be sure about that."

Listening to what he was saying, Kagome wept silent tears. She knew all too well her hanyou's heart, and knew that he would do whatever it took to keep her safe…including staying away from her. Without thought or hesitation, Kagome came up and held him from behind.

"I don't care what you say! I'll do whatever it takes to keep you with me, Inu!"

He swiftly turned around in her embrace and held her, "don't say that. I would never have you give up your innocence to save me. How would I live with myself knowing it wasn't for the right reason?"

Lifting her head, she stared with tearful glassy eyes, "but I am in love with you! I want you to be my first and last, so what difference does it make if we do it now or later, when it saves your life and gives us a future?"

Damn! He wanted so bad to hear that from her, but not like this.

"Kagome, in case you couldn't figure it out from those dreams, I'm in love with you too, and because I am, I can't let you do this. We will figure out another way. I want to give you a proper wedding before we do that, after all, you did want to be married first, didn't you?"

Gazing softly up into those golden pools almost taken over by the red, she smiled, "did you just ask me to marry you?"

InuYasha blushed a deep red and he nodded his head, almost toppling into Totosai's fire pit as Kagome launched herself into his arms.

"Of course, I will! I want you and no one else, Inu!"

He held her for a short time and gulped. He knew what he had to do, but when he came back, he would make her his wife in the human and demon way.

Totosai waved goodbye to them and addressed the flea on his shoulder.

"Did you catch all that, Myoga?"

"Yes, what an awful predicament my lord has got himself in. Well, at least he and Kagome have finally confessed their love for each other."

"Yes, at least they can be happy about that, but something about this feels ominous to me."

Myoga agreed as they walked back into Totosai's place.

InuYasha held Kagome like he had always wanted to, and cradled her close to his chest as they sat in front of the fire. Nuzzling her neck, he breathed in her lovely scent and sighed in contentment.

"This is where I always want you; safe and by my side."

Lacing their fingers together, Kagome smiled sadly, "and this is where I never want to leave. I just want to stay in your arms, close to your heart always."

It was going to be hard, but he loved her enough to leave.

"InuYasha?"

Looking down, he smirked and lightly caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers, "yes, Kagome?"

"Do you think you'll dream tonight?"

"If I do, I won't act the same. How can I when you're watching from the sidelines? You, watching me make love to you…that has to be very disorienting."

"It was heartbreaking when I thought it was another woman, but, if anything, it makes me feel wa-wanted by you."

She had the most adorable rosiness to her cheeks as she said the last part.

"You are very wanted by me. If I ever told you of all the different things I've thought and dreamed before all of this, both of us would be very embarrassed."

Nibbling her bottom lip, she turned around fully in his lap, legs to the side.

"You could tell me one thing you thought, if you do then I'll tell you one of mine."

"You mean, you've had fantasies about me?"

"Well, I am a hormonal teenager, it kind of comes with the territory."

"I don't know what that means exactly, but sometimes, when you bend over to do anything, and I notice, I imagine taking my hands, gripping your waist, and taking you from behind, especially when you wear those soft silk panties."

As turned on as she was by the visual, she couldn't help the little giggle. Confused, he tilted his head to the side, "what's so funny, wench?"

Calming down, Kagome smirked at him, "I just find it funny that my half-dog demon love imagines doing me doggie style. That's the position my time calls it."

Kagome was shocked to see him chuckling to himself, "yeah, I guess that is pretty funny. So, what's one of yours?"

"Mine are far more embarrassing than yours, more like daydreaming of what-ifs."

"Come on, Kagome. You said you would tell me."

"Fine! Okay, so I have this fantasy of you being the new boy at my school and you're like this 'don't take crap from anybody' sort of guy; what we call a 'bad boy'. And you notice me, giving me heated stares from across the classroom, looking me up and down like you can't wait to get your hands on me. Then class ends and as I'm walking down the hall, you grab me from behind and take me to a closed off room. I don't think I want to tell you the rest."

"At least get to the good part."

"Fine, but I can't look at you when I say this. So, we're in the room and I know it's a science room because there are tables everywhere. You pick me up and sit me on one of the tables, trying to hike my skirt up, but I tell you to stop, and you tell me that you know I want it just as bad as you do. So, I let you slide it up, and you kiss me with incredible passion, and rip my shirt open; one of your hands made its way to cup my butt as you pull my panties off, and the other one starts to massage my breast, until your mouth makes its way to my other breast. Then you take me, first gentle and sweet because I'm a virgin, but then you thrust harder and faster, filling me completely as you worship my body, until finally we explode together into euphoric ecstasy. Afterward, you tell me that you never believed in love-at-first-sight, until you saw me. The end."

Licking his lips, InuYasha had to admit how freaking turned on that just got him, and if Kagome was paying attention, she would have seen and felt the evidence of his desire. Smirking, he couldn't believe that sweet innocent Kagome had that kind of fantasy about him, or that she had thoughts like that at all.

"Whenever you're riding on my back, I can feel the heat of your body through my hakama and I have to force myself to keep my hands on your thighs and not inch them closer to that round ass of yours."

Now Kagome was licking her lips, gazing into his half-lidded eyes.

"When you're asleep, I think about straddling you, sucking and kissing on your neck, causing you to become so hard you wake up to pleasure as I sensually rubbed myself between your legs."

Mouth open, breathing heavy, InuYasha was harder than a rock at that point.

"Kagome, I want to feel you so bad. I think all we did was really turn each other on with our fantasies."

Moving slightly, Kagome straddled him, "yeah, I think you're right."

He couldn't take it anymore and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Breaths mingled together as tongues waged war in a harmonious entanglement of love and passion. Kagome moaned at the taste of him and wanted so much more as he cradled her to him, feeling the heat from her core rubbing and moving against his length. He groaned as one of his hands held the side of her face, and the other found its way to her bottom, cupping and squeezing it.

Kagome was the first one to let up, "InuYasha, we must stop before we go too far."

He started to kiss and nibbled her neck, "you want me to stop?"

Tilting her head back, she moaned and panted as he kissed a hot trail down to her chest.

"No, but what will happen if we don't?"

That's right! He had to get control back, but she was so receptive and all these new feelings and touches were causing a haze over his mind.

"Force me to stop, please. I want to court you properly."

Grabbing his face, she rubbed herself into his stiffness and had his attention.

"What about what I want, Inu? I want to make us one, so why can't we have a human wedding after we're mated? I don't want to live even one day without you, not when we've finally confessed our love to each other."

Standing up, Kagome turned around to the fire and InuYasha stared up at her, confused. Looking back at him, she lowered her eyes and took her red scarf (part of her uniform) off. That was only the start as she slipped her shoes off, and slid her skirt down her legs to pool at her feet. Next was her shirt as she lifted it over her head, and InuYasha watched the small piece of clothing float to the ground. Gulping, he trailed his eyes back up to her face that was smiling slightly and blushing.

"Ka-Kagome, what are you doing?"

Turning around to face him, she bared her lingerie clad body to him.

"I'm showing you what I want by finally acting on my desire instead of keeping it to myself. I'm done with hiding my feelings for you."

He was coming undone, but the sight of her slowly sliding her bra and panties off, that took all control he was trying to keep. Standing up, he lifted his arms to hold her shoulders from behind, whispering into her neck as he inhaled her scent.

"Are you sure this is what you want? If you say yes, then I should warn you that I may not be able to stop myself after this point. Say yes, and you'll be mine for all eternity, and there will be no going back."

Turning around to face him, baring her naked body to his eager eyes, Kagome took a deep breath, "yes, I want to be your mate now and forever."

Wanting to be gentle, InuYasha leaned in and softly pressed his lips onto hers, reveling in the sweet taste of her, and the bold actions of his soon-to-be-mate and love. Kagome escalated things as she moved her hands over his body, hesitating for a moment before cupping him. He moaned as he tried to work his clothes off, but Kagome stilled his hands.

"Wait, let me do it."

It was so hard for InuYasha to stand there and not touch her, but there was something so hot about the way her delicate fingers took time untying his hakama and haori. When her hands touched his bare skin, nothing could have prepared him for the excitement she elicited in him. Feeling his clothes fall to the floor, he looked down and laid them out in a blanket shape.

Kagome was the first to lay down, completely naked and vulnerable.

"InuYasha, make me your mate."

Kneeling in front of her, he kissed up her legs to her inner thighs, reveling in her little moans and whimpers. Smirking, he knew he had to taste that place which smelled so sweet. Spreading her legs wider, he delved into her womanhood with his tongue, surprised at the incredible taste of her want.

"Inu-InuYasha, please! I can't take it anymore."

She sounded breathless and needy, this only spurned him on as he licked and lightly sucked until he felt her convulse under him as she lightly screamed.

"You okay, Kagome?"

Biting her bottom lip, she grabbed his head and forced him up, slamming their mouths together as she felt his length with her hand, guiding it to her heated core. He massaged her breast, paying extra attention to her pert nipple as he slowly entered her.

She squeezed her eyes shut as the pain hit full force and a tear fell. InuYasha wiped it away and kissed her softly.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I would never hurt her on purpose."

"It's okay, Inu. It's supposed to hurt the first time, but then it goes away, at least that's what I've been told."

"I feel some kind of barrier, that means it'll hurt worse when I break it, right?"

Lifting her head, she captured his lips and moved her hand down to rest on his muscular, perfectly sculpted butt.

"Just make it quick and it won't be so bad."

Not sure if he wanted to, he felt her hand press his forward and closed his eyes as he barreled in with one quick thrust. The feeling was unlike anything he had ever experienced! She was so hot, tight, and moist inside that it left him reeling. Knowing she was in more pain, he bent down and took her nipple into his mouth, wanting her to feel pleasure again.

Kagome felt terrible pain, but also full. She was so full of love for her hanyou, so full of hope for their future, and so full of oneness with her true love. When InuYasha started to lather her breast with is tongue, the pain soon faded as incredible pleasure took over.

Bucking from under him, Kagome pleaded, "InuYasha, please move, I'm okay now."

Lifting his head, he gazed into her face as he pulled out to where just the tip was in, and thrust back, shocked to see stars for a second. The same was for Kagome as a tightening coil began in her, and with every thrust, it grew tighter and tighter. It didn't take long for them to get in a steady rhythm as InuYasha panted and grunted with Kagome's moans egging him on.

Their pace quickened as InuYasha felt something was about to happen. He could feel his demon side wanting to come out.

"K-kagome, it wants out for the mating."

"Do it! I'll be his too, right? Ah!"

Closing his eyes, he allowed his demon side to share consciousness in the moment. Kagome watched the stripes appear and his eyes turned red, but it didn't scare her, she was thrilled as he looked at her with carnal desire.

"You will be my mate, and I will have you anytime I want."

His voice was deep and guttural, a far cry from her hanyou's, but she nodded and gave him a breathy 'yes'. That was all it took as the demon grinned with his elongated fangs and picked up the pace considerably. Kagome screamed and panted as the new rhythm caused her to orgasm again and again in continuous succession. The demon reveled in his sexual expertise.

"You're mine! Say it!"

Through her orgasm, she screamed, "I'm yours, InuYasha!"

Feeling his own climax coming, the demon braced his mouth over the side of her neck and bit into her sweet flesh as he filled her with everything in him. The instant flow of heat in her, caused another orgasm to erupted.

Letting go of her neck, he licked at her mark and smirked, "now you can't ever leave me. We are bound by mind, body, soul, and lifespan."

Kissing his neck, Kagome sighed, "and you can't ever leave me."

InuYasha lifted his head, and Kagome could see the strips receding, and his eyes went completely back to normal…the threat was gone.

"I won't ever leave you, mate."

Smiling, Kagome held him close and wished for that moment to last forever as he was still firmly held in her, in fact, he didn't feel like he had softened at all.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"When my demon came out, I could still see what was going on, but he had complete control. Can we go again, this time I want to be a part of the whole thing."

Giggling, Kagome nodded her head, "only one thing though."

"What's that?"

"I want to do it against the tree, like that one dream you had with me in it. And, I want you to talk dirty to me, like when you dreamed about me."

Smirking, he nipped at her breast, "why Kagome, I had no idea you really would enjoy that. I was like that because I knew it was a dream and I could have fun with you."

"Well, now it's not a dream and you can have fun with me. Doesn't the real thing feel way better than your dreams?"

"In a way I can't describe."

Standing up on very shaky legs, she walked over to one of the smoother trees, and lifted her hands above her head, cocking one leg over the other and giving him that sweet and innocent 'what are you going to do to me' look.

Gulping, InuYasha licked his lips and sauntered over with a gleam in his eyes.

"You want it, don't you Kagome?"

"Want what?"

He stood in front of her and trailed his finger down from her neck, to collarbone, all the way down to her nipple.

"Don't give me that, you know what you want. You want me to take you, but I won't be easy, and I'll take all that I want from you with each thrust…and you'll enjoy it. So, don't play coy with me."

"I would never, Inu. Do what you want with me, after all, I'm yours."

InuYasha grabbed her wrists with one hand, and lifted her bottom with the other, wrapping her legs around his waist. For the second time, he entered her and she gasped at the feeling, no pain, maybe a little sore, but nothing had ever felt so good in her whole life.

There was no leading up this time as he thrust deeper and harder into her, so amazed at how receptive she was to the roughness. For some reason, he couldn't hold out very long this time as she screamed over and over again, it was like each slam into her caused another explosion.

"Damn, Kagome! I can't last much longer!"

Still doing his best to keep it hard, fast, and deep, it only took a few more, quick ones, before he roared out his orgasm and held her close, bring them down to a sitting position.

Kagome practically purred, "that was so…wow."

Chuckling, InuYasha kissed the top of her head, "it was, and it was nice to actually be in control at the end."

"Mmmm, it was a relief to see your amazing golden eyes staring at me, and they're back to normal now too. Not even a single spec of red anymore."

"Really? Well, I guess we broke this curse then."

They were quiet for a while, but Kagome started to giggle and drew InuYasha's attention.

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering how this would feel in a hot spring? It looked really fun in the dream."

"It was, but I'm sure it will be on a whole other level in real life."

They took their fun to the spring, and both were relieved the curse had ended, but the fight wasn't over. Naraku lost the battle, but he didn't plan to lose the war.

(Thank you for reading my fluffy fun! I had a lot of fun writing it, and a sequel might be in the works. 😉 )

I do this for fun and to enjoy myself while honing my creative writing skills, so please, no mean reviews.


End file.
